delatorobjectsfandomcom-20200214-history
Coiny/Battle For Dream Island
Coiny is a male contestant on Battle for Dream Island, Battle for Dream Island Again, and Battle for BFDI, and he appears in IDFB. He was formerly a member of the Squashy Grapes before moving to Another Name, where he was eliminated in "A Leg Up in the Race" with 30 votes against Tennis Ball. He competed for W.O.A.H Bunch in Battle for Dream Island Again until the series was canceled, and he survived to be a free character in IDFB. Coiny is currently competing in Battle for BFDI for The Losers!. During the first season, he was shown to have a strong hatred towards Firey to the point where the two of them frequently slapped each other in episodes, though a valid reason for this is never specified. Appearance Coiny appears to be a penny. His body is a bright copper color. Between BFDI and BFDIA his edges were rounded to make him a perfect circle. Changes BFDI * Coiny's outlines are lighter. * Coiny's outlines are loosely drawn. * Coiny is slightly darker. * Coiny has two light streaks along his body. BFDI 24 * Coiny's outlines are neater. BFDIA * Coiny is slightly lighter. IDFB/BFB * Coiny's outlines are darker. Personality Edit Although he is nice sometimes, he is fairly rude most of the time and occasionally has conflicts with others at times, the most notable of which is with Firey. Coiny has also shown an ability of persuasion and charisma. He generally tries to give speeches toward the other contestants on several accounts throughout the series and he was even able to convince Firey to let him into Dream Island. In BFDIA, Coiny now has a lot more rude and abrasive moments with some of the contestants who aren't his friends such as Teardrop, Bomby, and Spongy. He is also more of a leader and a strategist coming up with ideas to help his team along with Pin (like team switching and using teammates' abilities to benefit them in certain challenges). In IDFB and BFB, Coiny is nicer and also much more thoughtful. Some examples of this are shown when he comforts Pin in "Four Goes Too Far" and when he offers Marker some dirt cake in "This Episode Is About Basketball". He has also seemed to have grown closer to Firey over this time. Coverage Appearances * Battle for Dream Island ** Take the Plunge: Part 1 ** Take the Plunge: Part 2 ** Barriers and Pitfalls ** Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? ** Sweet Tooth ** Bridge Crossing ** Power of Three ** Puzzling Mysteries ** Cycle of Life ** Insectophobe's Nightmare ** Crybaby! ** Lofty ** A Leg Up in the Race (eliminated) ** Don't Lose Your Marbles (mentioned) ** Half a Loaf Is Better Than None ** Vomitaco (does not speak) ** Reveal Novum ** Gardening Hero ** The Glistening ** Hurtful! (speaks only) ** Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 ** Return of the Hang Glider * Battle for Dream Island Again ** Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know ** Get Digging ** Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 ** Zeeky Boogy Doog ** Get in the Van ** No More Snow! ** It's a Monster ** The Long-lost Yoyle City * IDFB ** Welcome Back * Battle for BFDI ** Getting Teardrop to Talk ** Why Would You Do This on a Swingset ** Fortunate Ben (does not speak) ** Four Goes Too Far ** The Liar Ball You Don't Want ** Questions Answered ** This Episode Is About Basketball ** Enter the Exit ** Get to the Top in 500 Steps ** What Do You Think of Roleplay? Battle for Dream Island In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Coiny is first seen arguing and slapping Firey while standing on top of Spongy, to which Golf Ball angrily tells them to stop. In the balancing contest, Coiny angrily shouts at Blocky to wake up and accidentally pushes him off, but Blocky swings around the beam once again to knock Coiny off, placing him 7th in the contest. Coiny and Firey are constantly slapping each other and calling each other names. In the boat sailing race in "Take the Plunge: Part 2", Coiny is the only male player on his team to board the boat. However, he points out that he, Ice Cube, and Leafy pass over the finish line. Coiny and the gang race to the finish, but Coiny slips on Ice Cube when she tries to slide there. The Grapes lose in the end. In "Barriers and Pitfalls", at Cake at Stake, Coiny is safe with zero votes along with a vast majority of the other Grapes. During the obstacle course challenge, he clashes with Firey but is slapped off the course eventually. The Grapes won. In "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?", Coiny was not seen doing much in the episode, other than falling into a hole formed by Woody being kicked by Pin. In "Sweet Tooth", after Cake at Stake for the Squishy Cherries, Coiny bakes a dirt cake, which gets him 14 points. His team loses the first challenge, but afterward, he helps his team in chocolate ball eating. Snowball later rips a necktie in a literal tiebreaker, guaranteeing victory for his team for the third time in a row. In "Bridge Crossing", during the challenge, Coiny is talking to Snowball about his dirt cake and later asks him if he's going to throw him off the cliff. Snowball says no since Coiny is his friend. In another literal tiebreaker, Snowball rips the necktie in half again, giving the Squashy Grapes their fourth consecutive victory. In "Power of Three", Coiny tried to lead his teammates, Ice Cube, and Needle, to victory. They were in the lead for a while but ultimately came in last after Snowball plowed straight through them while they were at the finish. In "Puzzling Mysteries", during Cake at Stake, Coiny was the last contestant safe, as he got 5 votes out of 18. His team won the contest, and the Grapes picked Firey into his team, much to Coiny's disgust. In "Cycle of Life", Coiny wasn't among the five Squashy Grapes that participated in the race. His team won. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare", Coiny was seen talking with Snowball about who would join their team. At Cake at Stake, Coiny protested about eliminated contestants rejoining and getting a Win Token. He was then put on team Another Name when the Grapes split into two teams of five, unfortunately being placed with Firey again. The two slapped each other for a while until Rocky barfed on Coiny. They then came up to a tightrope, and Firey's screaming caused the Cherries to catch up, while Coiny urged his teammates to press forward in a hurry. The Names ultimately came in second after Rocky puked on the ground, causing them to slip. In "Crybaby!", Coiny continues to get into slap fights with Firey during the crying contest. During the skiing tiebreaker challenge, the two of them work the skis while standing on Tennis Ball. They eventually trip over Rocky and form into a giant snowball. When the handstand contest commences, the three armless contestants immediately lose, and Rocky barfs on Firey. Coiny laughs at this, and the two get into yet another slap fight, causing them both to fall over. This puts Another Name up for their first elimination. In "Lofty", Coiny receives five votes at elimination to Firey's three, and the two express their anger about the other not being eliminated. This is much to Tennis Ball's dismay, as he comments about being left with the "slappers". After Golf Ball is eliminated by the Squishy Cherries, the twelve of contestants ascend the new stairs to the next contest. Over the course of several days, Coiny and Firey continue slapping each other while on top of Tennis Ball. Once the balloon contest begins, Coiny laughs at Firey for his fear of heights. During the challenge, he pushes him into Blocky, who is holding a nail, causing him to fall. He briefly greets Tennis Ball when he comes up into the air. Coiny then manages to shatter Ice Cube, commenting that he's an "ice cold killer". Blocky then attempts to take out Coiny, but he holds the nail basket in front of him for protection. This fails, however, and the Names lose again. In "A Leg Up in the Race", Coiny and Firey continue their feud with each other, while Tennis Ball tries to break it up. Coiny then says that Tennis Ball is smarter than Firey after the latter comments about Tennis Ball having no arms. At elimination, Coiny gets 30 votes, and then, when the Squashy Grapes are choosing who to put on their team, he begs them to choose him over Tennis Ball. However, due to previous fights against Firey, Leafy chooses Tennis Ball on behalf of her team. A giant "OUT" stamp is placed over Coiny's picture in a chart showing BFDI contestants before the episode moves on. In "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", Coiny competes in a contest to rejoin the game by filling his basket with loaves of bread. Initially, he was just behind Flower with three loaves, but after getting to seven, he inexplicably drowned in the bread, much to Firey's delight. At the end of the episode, it was revealed that he was still stuck amongst the bread with the others who drowned. In "Vomitaco", the bread basket Coiny drowned in is tipped into the TLC, resulting in him falling in with the bread. Pin, Needle, Woody, and Teardrop also fell. In "Reveal Novum", Coiny and the other losers discuss plans to escape. He eventually sees a lake and some trees as the lid opens, and calms Blocky's fear of falling into the water by telling him what he saw. Later, he sees the sun rise, causing water to leak out of the TLC. In "Gardening Hero", Coiny was put up for rejoining. His rejoin video is him begging the viewers to vote him, as the viewers are his "friends". In "The Glistening", Coiny got the most votes out of all the male contestants, and channeled Nickel from Inanimate Insanity for a moment, saying he just knew he was going to win. However, with only 78 votes, the fourth highest, he failed to rejoin. Battle for Dream Island Again In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", his first appearance in season 2, Coiny chases Leafy into the Evil Canyon. Coiny joins BFDIA, and comments about how contestants who aren't present not being allowed to compete is unfortunate. After dodging a casual slap from his old nemesis, he decides to side with Donut on his team. With the help of his new teammate, Coiny convinces Pin to switch. In the tug-of-war contest, his team loses in a matter of seconds due to his team having only 3 members compared to the other team's 19. In "Get Digging", Coiny won the prize, and Donut got eliminated. Later, Coiny forces Teardrop onto his team. He also used his prize of seeds to grow yoyleberries for his team so Pin could make some yoylestew. His team won. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", Coiny asks Needle to join his team, threatening her by telling her he would call her "Needy" three times in a row if she refused. Coiny got poisoned during the challenge after about half the bugs were killed. When the glass boxes exploded, the Puffball Speaker Box thought he was a Win Token because the poison turned him green. In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Coiny was revived in the new HPRC by Pin. At Cake at Stake, he ended up in the bottom 2 with Teardrop, he was safe, and before Teardrop was flung to the TLC, he asked her if she had any first words. He also suggested that his team go for a double dose of new teammates, he forces Bomby to join after threatening to ignite him with Firey. His team made a farm island, but Team No-Name's Dream Island was "glowing", meaning their island was amazing. In order for his team to win, he had to destroy it, throwing Bomby into Golf Ball's factory. He landed in the incinerator, thus exploding. His team won by default. In "Get in the Van", Coiny was first seen getting vomited on by Puffball's speaker box. Strangely, he didn't move. During the beginning of the challenge, his team was far behind the others while he suggested that the now-limbless Pin roll instead of hop. In "No More Snow!", Coiny tried to get Pin out of glue with Bomby's help, but the two fled when lightning struck a tree. The tree fell onto Pin as they hid behind a bush, witnessing Pin dying in the process. What remained of the team continued their trek. When the snow cleared up, he calmed down Bomby when a flower pot with petunias randomly fell from the sky. He also pointed out Needle's mistake on the Distance Tracker 2000, and also with reluctance impaled Spongy on the spikes below Evil Canyon. He then proceeded to call Needle her much-hated nickname to get the rest of his team up to the top of the cliff. After witnessing Yellow Face throw a burning fuel tank onto Needle and Spongy, the survivors of W.O.A.H Bunch catch up to FreeSmart. They then begin cranking the HPHPRCC to make an HPRC to continue. In "It's a Monster", Coiny and the others continue cranking the HPHPRCC for 78 days. After that, Coiny then takes a short break, getting angry at Match when she says she's not tired, as she is "super strong". Later, he witnesses the HPHPRCC explode, then they recover their dead teammates, then proceed to walk to the summit of Yoyle Mountain. However, Gelatin freezes them with Puffball's help, meaning that Team No-Name can continue to reach the summit. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", Coiny's team is revealed to be still frozen. Later, his team unfreezes, and he asks where Pin found the huge money bag on the ground, then asks her if she did any "weird tricks" while he was still frozen. A bit later, it is revealed that his team is still walking. Then, when Pin tells Coiny she cannot freeze Leafy, but metal can still freeze. Then, he makes a weird face, and answers with "Oh! That's because she is made of Yoyle metal! That stuff is unfreezable." Pin gets it now, then asks where Yellow Face is. A bit later, they eventually find Yellow Face, but he is stuck in slush from the FreeSmart Supervan. Then, he pulls the old "kill and recovers" trick on Yellow Face. A bit later, Pin is tired of walking, then gives Coiny the idea to throw a stick into the Supervan, as there was "something special" that could help them. Then, after two tries, he succeeds, pulling the team towards Yoyleland, then a bit later, Needle recovers Yellow Face. His team eventually got second (behind FreeSmart), thus winning his team immunity. IDFB In "Welcome Back", he entered the Grotato Farm, and loudly exclaimed that the Grotatoes were going to taste delicious, causing the city to shake a bit. He tried to taste one of them, but Fries told him to calm down. He took a deep breath and jokingly said that it was "a deep-fried breath." Later, he saw a Wall Teleporter, and said that it was "awesomest thing" he had ever seen, but he didn't know what it was. After a while, he made it to the LOL and said he wanted to release Snowball, which made Golf Ball mad. Battle for BFDI In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Pin's blueberry seeds land next to Coiny and he sets a challenge for who can throw them into a distant pot in Cloudy's Pile of Stuff. Snowball and Firey try unsuccessfully, before Taco manages to do it. Firey and Coiny cheer shortly before Pin asks where her seeds are, and the two start nervously sweating. Later after Four arrives and deforms Pin, Coiny begs him to bring her back, fluttering his arms. The problem is soon resolved. Coiny eventually becomes part of The Losers. In "Four Goes Too Far", Loser put everyone in his team under one of X's baskets, supposedly saving the team from the Twinkle. Later, inside, Pin was worrying about how the team was so Loser-centric. Coiny comforted her, recalling past experiences from W.O.A.H. Bunch, the team which both captained in BFDIA. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", he was safe with 526 votes. When he received his cake, which happened to be a popper, Pin noted that it was not cake. Donut replied that they were topped with a grain of sugar. Coiny then said he was "gonna find it", and began licking his popper ravenously. In "Questions Answered", Pin gives her team a motivational speech about how they have the ability to win the challenge even without Loser present. Coiny backs her up by saying that she is right. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Coiny made a dish, which, when presented to Marker, matched the pose of Four raising his hand in the intro. During the challenge, after seeing Firey fail to throw the ball, Coiny picks it up and throws it. The throw misses and hits Cloudy's window. He also accidentally throws balls at a bunch of recommended characters. In "Enter The Exit", Coiny says Pin should squirt the liquid out into the shape of Four because she was great at making cakes. When Pin says she can't because she's afraid of messing up, Coiny holds her hand and assures her that she'll do a great job. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Coiny welcomes Leafy to the team, saying it's been a while since they've talked to her. Coiny asks why Firey is doing nothing. After being asked by him why he couldn't do nothing, he decides to tell him Needle will be running up the stairs. Firey protests by saying that he was a fast runner, confusing Coiny as he remembered Firey saying that he was slow. Firey then says it was actually Coiny who said he was slow, which he admits is true. # Insectophobe's Nightmare 2: Is devoured by bugs. # Insectophobe's Nightmare 3: Is poisoned by a bug. # Welcome Back: died while doing "deep fried breaths". (Debatable) Trivia * Coiny was the last contestant eliminated before the merge in BFDI. * "Bowling, Now with Explosions!" is the first episode in which Coiny wasn't seen or mentioned. * Coiny was the only contestant to be eliminated during the team switching portion who actually had the most votes from the viewers. * Coiny is one of nine contestants to do the Four pose at the beginning of the BFB intro, the others being Snowball, Grassy, Bomby, Barf Bag, Stapy, Spongy, Liy, and Eraser. * Coiny is the only contestant to be for elimination at the first Cake at Stake in BFDI and BFDIA. * After Donut's elimination, up to team swaps in "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Coiny was the only remaining male character on W.O.A.H. Bunch. * Coiny is the 18th object to speak on the show. * Coiny was the first contestant to ever be told what to do by Golf Ball as seen in episode 1. * Coiny's personal OMG is "Oh My Mint", first used in "Insectophobe's Nightmare" and later used as OMM in "Zeeky Boogy Doog". * He was the first contestant to slap someone in BFDI. * In "Get in the Van", Nickel said that whenever he and Coiny get close to each other, "bad things" happen. When Pin made Nickel stand next to Coiny, the area around them started to blur, proving that what Nickel stated was true. ** In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", it is revealed that when they get close to each other for too long, a portal that creates tons of money appears. * Coiny is the only male contestant to be dropped in the Tiny Loser Chamber by a platform, the others being Ice Cube (in "Hurtful!"), Golf Ball, and Teardrop, all of which are females. * Coiny is the only contestant who attended both Cake at Stakes where Win Tokens were used, and he received 5 votes at both Cake at Stakes. * Coiny is the lowest ranking male contestant on Another Name. * Coiny was the only male contestant that got eliminated in the three-team stage of BFDI. * Coiny has an exact total of 760 likes in BFDIA so far, giving him the total amount of likes on his team. * Coiny was the first contestant to win a prize in BFDIA. ** He was also the first and only male contestant to win a prize. * Coiny is one of the few contestants who have won a prize, the others are Teardrop and Puffball. ** Firey also got the most likes once but he was never seen receiving a prize. * He and Needle are the second recommended couple. * Coiny is one of the two male contestants with arms to be in all four seasons (BFDI, BFDIA, IDFB, BFB). The other is Firey. * Not counting his possible death in IDFB 1, Coiny has only died because of bugs. * In the game Tidepool, there is a coin that looks like Coiny, named "Penny." * Coiny is the only original male contestant on the Squashy Grapes who didn't make the merge.